


A for Asexual

by WM_WM_WM



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WM_WM_WM/pseuds/WM_WM_WM
Summary: Angel Dust finds out information on Alastor, and won't stop pestering him about it.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	A for Asexual

"Hey, Al?" Angel Dust crooned.

The two were situated at the hotel's bar. Angel Dust had just peeled him away from his next victim- err, hotel visitor, and dragged him to the bar.

"What do you need?" he asked in his standard, static-laced voice, though there was a hint of annoyance in it.

Clearing his throat, he said, "So, you're asexual, right?"

For the first time since Alastor had moved to the hotel, in just a split second, he looked startled. Grinning wide, he asked, "How did you find that out, my dear?"

"I just checked your wikipedia page."

"My what?" he snapped.

Angel Dust pulled out his phone from his pocket, and navigated to an internet site.

"Internet's slow down in hell," Angel commented.

It took a minute to load, but the phone displayed a wiki page. Angel scrolled down a little bit, and saw the sexuality category in Alastor's profile. It read, "Asexual".

"And who made this?" he demanded.

The pink demon gave a shrug. "Fans of Hazbin Hotel, I guess."

Alastor let out a barking laugh, jeering, "Let's be real, here! Nobody likes this business."

"Oh, no," Angel Dust corrected, shaking his head, "I don't mean the hotel, I mean the youtube cartoon."

"What in hell is a 'youtube'?"

"I'll show you." He went back to his phone, feeling the glare of the taller demon across from him at the bar. He could tell he was agitated, as he was less powerful in this situation. Angel gestured him his phone, which played _Hazbin Hotel_ on it.

After a few minutes of watching, Alastor handed him back device, muttering, "Interesting." He went back to his cheery voice, chirping, "Well, I learned a lot today! Keep your ears open! Or, in your case," he gazed at the pink demon, "Yeah, I have no idea where your ears are."

"Yep. Anyway," Angel Dust declared, "Where was I going with this? Oh, yeah, my pickup line!"

Alastor rolled his eyes.

The pink demon asked, "So, you're asexual, huh?"

"Yes," he hissed.

"Well, does this turn you on? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaah!"

The hotel became deadly silent. Time seemed to stop.

"No."


End file.
